Fiebre y una enfermera inesperada
by Carrie1995
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Yamato se pone malo y su hermano decide enviar a que le cuide a esa chica a la que no para de mirar últimamente? ¿Se contendría o acabaría cediendo a sus instintos?


**Bueno, este es el primer fan ficción que escribo en mi vida y no sé cómo estará, pero yo lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo. El título no es muy bueno, pero definitivamente no sé poner títulos, así que tampoco se me puede pedir más. Quizá me quedó un poco largo, pero una vez me enrollo no hay quién me pare. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Bandai y Todo animation, Todo está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

Aún no sabía muy bien que es lo que hacía ahí, cuando su mejor amigo le contó lo que le pasaba a su hermano notó como la preocupación se le había instalado en el cuerpo, y cuando éste le pidió ese favor no tardó en decir que lo haría, quizá demasiado rápido, cosa que en principio llamó la atención del rubio, pero el conocía a su mejor amiga, y sabía que a veces no había que darle a todo tantas vueltas, porque tarde o temprano ella misma se lo contarían, no por nada no tenían secretos.

Así que allí estaba ella, más nerviosa de lo que había estado nunca, delante de la puerta de la casa de Yamato. No sabía si tocar a la puerta o entrar con las llaves que le había entregado Takeru horas antes. Su sentido común le decía que llamara, ya que el chico se sorprendería si de repente la viera aparecer en su casa, pero algo dentro de ella hizo que sacará las llaves y abriera la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, para así no despertar al enfermo. Dejó su bolsa del colegio en el comedor y fue pasando por las diferentes puertas de la casa, intentando recordar las indicaciones que le había dado Takeru horas antes para saber cuál era la habitación de su hermano.

Finalmente se paró delante de una puerta que no estaba del todo cerrada, pero de su interior no salía ni un rastro de luz. La fue abriendo poco a poco, con la mano temblorosa, aún no había pensado exactamente que le diría cuando le viera, ni si se enfadaría con ella por su indiscreción al entrar en su casa sin avisar, y pensar que unos metros más adelante se encontraba el chico en el que pensaba más de la cuenta desde hacía unos meses, no ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos. Por fin, dejó de empujar la puerta cuando algo de la luz del pasillo entró a la habitación y le permitió ver la cama del chico. Decidió dejar los nervios a un lado, y tomar algo del valor que su hermano siempre tenía. Así que con paso firme pero silencioso se fue acercando a la cama, podía ver al chico dormido plácidamente, y por lo que le había contado Takeru, Yamato no había podido dormir en toda la noche debido a la fiebre, así que lo último que quería era despertarle. Cuando estuvo a su lado pudo contemplar de primera mano todos los rasgos de su cara: sus largas pestañas, su nariz fina, su piel blanca, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios… De repente apartó la mirada por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y su corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido si cabía. Después de que se calmó volvió a mirarle, pero esta vez trató de evitar mirar esa parte de su cara que le tentaba. Se sentía una intrusa, y en cierta parte lo era, ya que ella no debería estar ahí, ese no era su lugar, pero se había cansado de ser siempre la correcta Hikari, la que no hacía nada que los demás no esperasen de ella, por una vez quería hacer algo por ella. Con su mano, aún temblorosa, tocó la frente del chico, para comprobar que este aún tenía fiebre, su cara hizo una mueca de preocupación, y decidió que era momento de empezar a hacer lo que había ido a hacer a esa casa. No sin antes volver a posar su mirada en sus labios.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Nunca había sido muy buena cocinera, aunque sí que lo era mejor que su madre, y hacer un puré de verduras no sería muy complicado, pensó. Puso la receta que había buscado previamente en el colegio, cuando le había dicho a Takeru que ella iría a cuidar a su hermano, y empezó a buscar los utensilios para hacerlo. Aunque sabía que el Ishida era un chico que cocinaba con frecuencia en casa y estaba segura de que tendría los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la receta, había preferido pasar por un supermercado a comprarlos, tenía miedo de que le faltará alguno, y debido a eso el plato ya no saliera bien. Lavó todos los ingredientes y los empezó a pelar y cortar, tal y como decía la receta. A medida que los cortaba los iba echando en una cazuela que tenía un poco de aceite. Una vez estuvieron todos miró la cazuela y suspiró, cada verdura tenía un tamaño diferente, pero no dejó que eso la desanimara, al fin y al cabo, esto habría que triturarlo al final, así que él no se enteraría. Volvió a leer la receta, para ver que es lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, buscó en la bolsa del supermercado la sal y se dio un golpe en la cabeza al ver que no la había comprado, aunque tuvo suerte de que se hubiera dejado la sal y no otro ingrediente, porque sal tenía todo el mundo en su casa. Así que, con ese pensamiento, de dispuso a buscar la sal en los armarios de la cocina, hasta que pudo verla en un bote transparente, la cogió y dudó de cuánta echar, en la receta ponía que había que rociar las verduras con la sal, así que imaginó que tendría que echar suficiente para que tocara a todas. Luego, añadió agua y, finalmente, puso todo a calentar a fuego suave, tal y como decía la receta, mientras veía orgullosa su creación. Ahora tenía que esperar 20 minutos hasta que se hicieran las verduras y poder triturar todo. Por un momento estuvo tentada a subir el fuego, si tardaba 20 minutos a hacerse con fuego suave, tardaría solo 5 si lo ponía con el fuego a máxima potencia, pero en otras ocasiones ya lo había hecho, y el resultado no había sido el que ella había predicho, aunque aún seguía sin comprender por qué.

Dio media vuelta y fue al salón, aún pensando en lo que podría hacer hasta que las verduras estuvieran listas y fue ahí que vio como estaba la casa: Había colillas de cigarro en varios ceniceros y latas de cerveza vacías, además de ropa tirada por el suelo y restos de la cena del día anterior en la mesa. Recordó como Yamato se quejaba más de una vez cuando venía a su casa a ver a Taichi de como su padre tenía la casa hecha un desastre, y él era quién tenía que encargarse de todo. Y estaba segura, que el resfriado que tenía no le impediría hacerlo, a pesar de que lo que tenía que hacer era descansar. Por eso mismo decidió que ordenaría un poco la casa.

Ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando fuera de su habitación, un rubio se encontraba en la cama, con la respiración cada vez más pesada. Estiró el brazo en busca de su móvil en la mesilla de noche y cerró los ojos cuando la luz de este le golpeó con fuerza. Al cabo de un minuto los fue abriendo poco a poco, para así ir acostumbrándose a la luz y, por fin, pudo abrirlos del todo y vio que tenía varias notificaciones: de Instagram tenía dos mensajes privados , uno de Taichi que le había mandado un vídeo de risa, y otro de su hermano que le había mandado un meme, ante este último no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La siguiente aplicación que abrió fue Tinder con desgana, aún recordaba como Taichi le había obligado a descargarla, sus palabras textuales habían sido: "A ver si así se te quita esa cara de amargado que llevas estos últimos meses". Y eso es algo que no le podía negar, ya que desde hacía algún tiempo se encontraba frustrado y la razón no era otra que una chica, aunque él se negaba a aceptarlo. Delante de la insistencia del Yagami y sabiendo que no podría ganar esa batalla, como la mayoría que le implicaban, al final se descargó la aplicación, a pesar de que no la utilizaba nunca. Cuando se aburría empezaba a mirar las fotos de las chicas, aunque no hacía match con ninguna, porque internamente pensaba en otra, una chica menor que él y en la cual no podía pensar, aunque siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Dejó de mirar durante un momento el móvil para pensar en el sueño que había tenido, ese sueño en el que ella aparecía.

_Él estaba tocando la armónica mientras ella hacía fotos al paisaje, hasta que un flash le daba en la cara. Cuando paró de tocar pudo verla sonriendo en su dirección y acercarse a él, de esa forma en la que ella caminaba, sigilosa pero sin vacilar, como si de un gato se tratara. Se acercó tanto que sus narices se estaban tocando, y fue ahí cuando él se acercó lo suficiente para notar el roce de los labios. Fue un beso casto, rápido, ella no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, y parecía que esa sonrisa era contagiosa, porque ahora él también lo hacía._

De repente notó como su cabeza se calentaba, no sabía si a causa de la fiebre o del sueño que estaba recordando, pero instintivamente se llevó una mano a los labios, se había sentido tan real. Decidió alejar esos pensamientos, y se volvió a repetir por milésima vez desde que empezó a notar a la chica que eso no podía ser, que ella no significaba nada, que simplemente le pasaba eso porque de repente la había dejado de ver cómo la niña que conoció en el digimundo y empezó a ver a la chica adolescente que le sonreía tiernamente cada vez que iba a casa de su amigo con cualquier estúpida excusa que se le ocurría.

Volvió a mirar el móvil con la intención de alejarse de esos pensamientos. Entró a Whatsapp y vio que había más de 100 mensajes del grupo que tenía con los otros digielegidos, no entendía como podían hablar tanto si se veían cada semana. Tal y como entró al grupo, volvió a salir, lo único que quería era que se le quitara la notificación. Entonces vio que tenía mensajes privados de Taichi y Sora, preocupándose por su salud y otro más de Takeru. Contestó a los dos primeros y justo cuando iba a entrar en su conversación para ver qué era lo que su hermano pequeño tenía que decirle, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la cocina. Yamato se levantó asustado, ya que no se esperaba ese golpe porque en principio debería estar solo en casa, pero luego recordó que su hermano le había dicho que iría a verle después del colegio.

Dejó el móvil y encendió la luz del cuarto, y cuando miro el espejo vio que estaba en calzoncillos, se había quitado toda la ropa debido a la calor que le producía la fiebre. Buscó por la habitación su pijama, pero al no encontrarlo se dispuso a salir de la habitación, al fin y al cabo, solo era su hermano. Pero si no se hubiese producido ese ruido en la cocina y Yamato hubiera seguido mirando el móvil, habría podido leer como su hermano le decía que al final él no había podido ir, pero había mandado a su mejor amiga cómo enfermera.

En la cocina Hikari se había quedado parada, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía que el Ishida no se hubiera despertado, dándose golpes por ser tan torpe.

_Al pasar los 20 minutos, Hikari había pasado lo que contenía la cazuela a otro recipiente para que así le fuera más fácil triturar las verduras, dejando la cazuela vacía a su lado, con la intención de lavarla una vez triturado todo. Error. Mientras estaba triturando, no prestó atención al cable de la batidora, que había quedado debajo de la cazuela, y al tirar fuerte de este, ya que no le llegaba bien al nuevo recipiente, la cazuela había caído al suelo, haciendo un gran ruido._

Pasaban los minutos y parecía que Yamato no se había despertado, así que Hikari se agachó a recogerla, pero cuando se levantó del suelo y le vio, de pie, quieto, en calzoncillos, está se volvió a caer.

Los dos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, mientras el tiempo pasaba, Yamato se dio cuenta que la pequeña Yagami estaba sonrojada, mirando algún punto en específico de su cuerpo. Él bajó la mirada, para ver qué era a lo que tanta atención le ponía y recordó, al verse, que sólo llevaba calzoncillos. Con rapidez cogió la cazuela, que la segunda vez había caído cerca de él, para cubrirse, sin saber que esta estaría caliente por las verduras que acababa de hacer Hikari.

-¡Ay! -dijo el mayor de los dos, soltándola y haciendo que cayera por tercera vez al suelo, definitivamente hoy no era el día de esa cazuela.

Hikari de repente reaccionó, y a pesar de la vergüenza se acercó a Yamato, tomando sus manos. Él se tensó al notar el contacto pero se dejó guiar por ella, que lo acerco al grifo para echar agua fría en la quemadura. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir, Hikari seguía roja por la vergüenza de verle en calzoncillos, y él seguía en estado de shock por encontrarla a ella en vez de a su hermano, encima le había visto en calzoncillos…

«¡Oh, dios mío! Sigo en calzoncillos» pensó el rubio. Apagó el agua y se fue corriendo a su habitación a buscar algo que ponerse. Cuando volvió a la cocina, Hikari había recogido la cazuela y la había lavado, y ahora estaba poniendo algo que parecía un puré en un plato mientras tarareaba una canción mientras sonreía. Si otra persona llegara en este momento a la casa, no se daría cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, ya que la Yagami aparentaba su misma calma de siempre, pero si te fijabas bien podías ver que aún tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ejem… -tosió falsamente el de ojos azules para captar la atención de la castaña.

-¡Yamato! Siento mucho el ruido, seguro que te ha despertado, no me di cuenta y se me cayó la cazuela, espero no haberte asustado con el ruido. -decía la pequeña, aún le costaba mirarle a la cara debido a la vergüenza, pero de alguna forma pudo sacar el habla.

-No, tranquila, justo me acababa de levantar unos minutos antes. -contestó, aún no entendía que hacia ella en su casa, ni como había conseguido entrar, si él no la había abierto, pero no tardó en atar cabos, Takeru. Ese enano, como Yamato le llamaba, era muy observador, y no se le había pasado por alto la forma en la que miraba ahora a su mejor amiga, así como tampoco había perdido la oportunidad de meterse con él cada vez que podía, seguro esto era otra de sus ideas para reírse de él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella le miró sorprendida, en principio Takeru le tendría que haber informado.

-Takeru me pidió si podía venir a cuidarte en su lugar, ya que él tenía otros planes que no podía posponer, y como yo no tenía nada que hacer, no me importó.

-Siento mucho que Takeru te haya arrastrado a esto, ya estoy mejor, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. -no podía permitir quedarse con ella a solas, no era que no confiara en él ni en controlar sus impulsos, pero si estaban a solas tenía miedo de confirmar que lo que había estado sintiendo por la hermana de su mejor amigo era algo más que curiosidad, y eso no lo podía permitir, no podía cruzar esa línea.

Hikari se le quedó viendo con esos ojos rojizos suyos, no decía nada, pero su mirada parecía verlo todo. Poco a poco se fue acercando, y él, por inercia, fue retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, no tenía escapatoria. De repente ella levantó su brazo y él cerró los ojos, hasta que notó su mano en su frente y los volvió a abrir.

-Lo siento mucho Yamato, imagino que no te debe gustar que una extraña este en tu casa, pero ahora mismo tienes fiebre y estás sudando mucho, me preocuparía si te dejara en ese estado.

-No eres ninguna extraña. -no supo porque dijo eso, quizá la fiebre le estaba afectando más de lo que creía, pero realmente le había molestado que ella pensara así de su persona. La miró y vio que estaba roja, ahora el que se acercaba más era él, pensando que quizá le había pasado la fiebre.

-¿Eh? -Ella se le había quedando mirando, mientras notaba que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando él ponía su mano en su frente.

-¿Estás bien? De repente te pusiste muy roja.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. -contestó la menor-. Ya casi es hora de tus medicinas, te preparé la comida para que no te las tomes con el estómago vacío. -dijo con la esperanza de que dejara de mirarla y desviar la atención que tenía en ella-. Vete al comedor, ahora te lo llevo.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo. -pero mientras decía eso vio como Hikari le miró con cara de que no se iba a dar por vencida y le empezó a empujar para que saliera de la cocina-. Definitivamente es una Yagami.

Cuando Yamato llegó al comedor, se dio cuenta que todo estaba recogido, su padre no podría haber sido, le conocía. Se dio un golpe interno, no solo le estaba cuidando, también había limpiado su casa.

-Aquí está la comida, preparé puré de verduras, leí que era bueno para los resfriados y te ayuda a recuperarte antes.

Yamato miró el plato, parecía normal, no tenía ningún color extraño y el olor era bueno. No sabía cómo cocinaba la menor de los Yagami, pero si lo hacía como su madre no sería bueno. Cogió la cuchara mientras notaba la mirada de la chica. Después de meterla en el plato se la llevó a su boca y sin pensarlo mucho se comió lo que había dentro. Era un sabor extraño, dulce, y en principio el puré de verduras no tenía que estar dulce. La volvió a mirar y vio como le brillaban los ojos de esperanza, no podía hacerle eso.

-Está muy bueno.

A ella se le iluminó la cara y él siguió comiendo tratando de que no se le notará en la cara el sabor tan extraño de la comida, intentando adivinar porque sabía así. Cuando acabó llevo el plato a la cocina y notó el frasco de azúcar fuera del armario.

«Así que por eso sabía así, ha confundido el azúcar con la sal» pensó el rubio.

-Yamato deberías tomar tus medicinas y volver a la cama, no será bueno que pases tanto rato fuera de ella hasta que no te recuperes.

-No te preocupes, me encuentro mucho mejor. -dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación para luego volver al comedor con su bajo.

Ella le miró sonriendo, sabía que hacía eso para no dejarla sola. Él empezó a tocar el instrumento, no solía hacerlo delante de la gente, no de forma tan íntima, pero con ella se sentía en confianza, aún así tampoco quería concentrarse mucho en él, ya que sabía que entonces olvidaría todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Después de un rato en silencio ella se decidió a hablar.

-Yamato, ¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar el bajo? -aún recordaba como, de repente, un día había dicho a sus amigos que tenía un grupo de música y que iban a dar su primer concierto. Así como la emoción al verles tocar, y al escuchar su solo de bajo, parecía que lo había hecho toda la vida.

-Poco después de entrar en secundaria.

-Pero tu primer concierto fue también en tu primer año en secundaria.

-Ajá.

-Eso quiere decir que en menos de un año habías aprendido a tocar tan bien como para dar un concierto y tener tu propio solo.

-En esa época no tocaba tan bien, pero éramos jóvenes y creíamos que los mejores. -dijo Yamato recordando esos tiempos con su antiguo grupo.

-Pero tú tocabas lo suficientemente bien como para que se me acelerara el corazón.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que se depósito en esa habitación después de escuchar las palabras de la Yagami, ya ni siquiera el bajo sonaba. Yamato miró a Hikari, tratando de ver en su mirada que estaba malentendiendo lo que acaba de decir, que simplemente se refería a que se emocionó porque se lo estaba pasando bien, pero en su lugar vio a una chica completamente roja, que no miraba en su dirección. Yamato, ante esta visión, empezó a notar como el calor se le acomulaba en la cabeza.

«Quizá a ella le pasa como a mí.»

-Hikari. -ella no contestó, seguía mirando para cualquier lugar donde él no estuviera-. Hikari. -insistió. Pero seguía igual. Así que dejó su bajo y se puso de pie, justo delante de la chica-. Hikari. -al fin ella levantó la vista, y él pudo contemplar esos ojos que tenía. Siempre le habían dicho que el azul de sus ojos era tan profundo como el mar, pero eso es porque no habían visto los de la chica en la que pensaba desde hacía tiempo, sus ojos parecían tener todas las respuestas, pero a la vez no te dejaban tenerlas, como si fuera algo que sólo la chica tenía el privilegio de ver-. Lo que has dicho, ¿Significa lo que pienso?

Ella volvió a esquivar su mirada, pero reunió el valor suficiente para mover su mano y coger la del chico. Él se agachó para tener sus rostros a la misma altura, notando que aún tenía más calor. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, pero parecía que se lo estaban diciendo todo, ella sonrió y él dejó de pensar por una vez en lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Quizá eso era debido a la fiebre, que le había vuelto a subir por todo lo que estaban viviendo, y hacía que se le nublara el juicio, pero solo con ver su sonrisa supo que quería ser egoísta, quería que esa sonrisa se la dedicara siempre a él, así que lo hizo, tal y como en el sueño que había tenido horas antes, él la beso, e igual que en el sueño, la sonrisa de la chica se le había pegado una vez se separaron.

Lo que no pasaba en el sueño y a él si, es que justo después de besarse se empezó a marear y vio como todo se le nublaba. La chica le cogió justo antes de que tocara el suelo, y como pudo le llevó a su habitación mientras le miraba con clara preocupación. Una vez en la cama él llevó una mano a su rostro y le apartó un mechón de pelo mientras la miraba con una expresión que la chica no supo describir si era de dulzura o para que se tranquilizara.

-Lo de ahora no ha vuelto a ser un sueño, ¿Verdad? -preguntó el rubio.

-¿Cómo?

-Justo antes de saber que estabas aquí, soñé con algo parecido, pero se sintió tan real, tal y como ahora, por eso me preguntaba si quizá no estaría soñando otra vez.

Yamato nunca había sido tan hablador, pero la fiebre no le dejaba pensar con claridad y decía todo lo que le venía a la cabeza. Hikari acercó los rostros y le dio otro beso, esta vez fue más largo, Yamato pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella, acercándola y haciendo que se sentara en la cama y después se tumbara, quedando los dos frente a frente.

-No fue un sueño. -dijo Hikari viéndole a los ojos-. Ni el que te acabó de dar tampoco, y quién sabe si el otro que dijiste lo fue.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Más ella no le contestó, solo le miró sonriendo, por un segundo Yamato podría haber jurado que era la misma cara que ponía Taichi cuando hacía algo que le afectaba y no se lo quería contar, pero no pudo seguir preguntando ya que esta le había vuelto a besar.

**Y hasta aquí llego la historia, ¿qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado, quizá el final es un poco abrupto, pero es que pienso que estaba quedando demasiado larga. Bueno espero que os haya gustado mucho, ¡casi tanto como a mí hacerla!**


End file.
